Bridle Gossip/Gallery
The Evil Enchantress Twilight and Spike strolling S1E09.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll, with Spike. Twilight and Spike in an empty Ponyville S1E09.png Twilight and Spike looking around S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Deserted Ponyville S1E9.png|Deserted Ponyville; there is no one to be seen Tumbleweed S1E9.png|An eerie ghost town scene. Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png Berryshine closes door S01E09.png|Berryshine closes the door. Spike and twilight looking onS01E09.png|"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Ponyville deserted S1E9.png|"not that I know of" Spike showing his breath S01S09.png|"Is it my breath?" *burps* Twilight speaking to spike S01E09.png|Twilight talking to Spike. Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it...zombies?! Twilight and Spike looking worried S1E09.png|Nah, you gotta wait until season 6 for that, Spike Twilight Hears Something S1E9.png|Curious about the eerie silence. Pinkie Pie beckoning Twilight S1E9.png|"Twilight!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png|"Spike!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckons with hoof "come here!" S1E9.png|"C'mere!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie beckoning to Twilight and Spike S1E09.png|"Come here!" *whisper* Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Head Out Door S1E09.png|"Before she gets you!" Flashlight being turned on S01E09.png|Turning on a flashlight briefly opens a portal to a dimension where everything is orange. Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png|A terrified Spike, a face-hoofing Twilight. Pinkie Pie Flashlight S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png|Evidently, Pinkie Pie fears zombie ponies just as much as Spike does. Spike is Scared S1E9.png|Spike freaks out. Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png|Spike is terrified of zombie ponies. Twilight is all choked up. Twilight "there are no zombie ponies" S1E09.png Alone in the dark S1E9.png|Twilight and Spike in the dark. Main Six Hiding S1E09.png|"I'm not alone in the dark!" Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png|Rarity behind Twilight. Rarity background S01E09.png|"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?" Applejack pointing to Zecora S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora's first appearance S1E09.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Zecora digging a small hole S1E09.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Hooded stranger S1E9.png|Who is that? Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|The debut of Zecora! Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. Who is Zecora? Twilight looking skeptical S1E09.png Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png|"Did you see her Twilight?" Apple Bloom looking worried S1E09.png AJ scolds Apple Bloom for saying Zecora's name S1E09.png|Zecora is She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Twilight "I saw her glance this way" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png|Applejack makes it sound like her younger sister is terrified of Zecora, but Apple Bloom insists she's not. Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Derpy. Applejack recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png|Ponybacking. Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|I can take care of myself Fluttershy calls Zecora mysterious S1E09.png|"She's mysterious." Rainbow Dash Ready To Pounce S1E09.png|"Sinister." Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|"And spoooooky!" Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png|Twilight gets crowded by her friends and Apple Bloom. Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png|A stripey pony!? Twilight "she's a zebra" S1E09.png|"She's a zebra." Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png|"A what!?" Twilight and Rarity "what she was born with" S1E09.png Rarity with hoof in mouth S1E09.png Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png|Born with... STRIPES!? Oooooohh... Applejack terrified of Zecora S1E09.png Zecora digging at the ground S1E09.png|She's not a pony. She's a zebra...from the Everfree Forest! Spike sneaking into the kitchen S1E09.png Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png|"That's just it. She lives in..." Applejack "the Everfree Forest!" S1E09.png|"...the Everfree Forest!" That's what I said! Spike causing a racket in the kitchen S1E09.png Applejack scared S01E09.png|"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..." Fluttershy "animals care for themselves" S1E09.png|"Animals care for themselves..." Rainbow Dash "the clouds move" S1E09.png|"And the clouds move..." Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png|"...all on their own!" Twilight unconvinced by friends' suspicions of the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Twilight is unconvinced by her friends' dramatization of the Everfree Forest's spookiness. Pinkie Pie comments on Zecora's "evil stuff" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png|"Why, she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!" Rainbow Dash "Here We Go" S1E09.png StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|No no Pinkie, the evil Zebra was in G1 Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|She does evil dances! Pinkie warns Twilight about Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png|And when you look into her eyes Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|She'll put you in trances! Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|And yet Pinkie Pie places her audience in that trance. Applejack scared S1E09.png Scared Applejack S01E09.png|The zebra...she really is evil! Applejack is shivering, and Apple Bloom is not amused. Pinkie Pie Watch out! S1E09.png|"Sooo, watch out!" Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Wow. Catchy. Pinkie Pie Smile S1E09.png|"It's a work in progress." Rainbow Dash "she comes into Ponyville" S1E09.png|"Well, once a month, she comes into Ponyville." Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png|"Ooooh..." Rarity "she lurks by the stores" S1E09.png|"Then, she lurks by the stores." Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png|"Oh, my!" Fluttershy "she digs at the ground" S1E09.png|"And then, she digs at the ground." Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Good gracious!" Twilight Sparkle "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png|"Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?" Twilight suggests Zecora is shopping S1E09.png Apple Bloom "you know what I think?" S1E09.png Applejack "hush and let the big ponies talk" S1E09.png Apple Bloom "I AM a big pony" S1E09.png|I'll show them that I'm a big pony! Apple Bloom behind Dash and Fluttershy S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, please, stop singing S1E09.png|Pinkie sings her song (again) in the background. Apple Bloom heading outside S1E09.png We're off to see the shaman Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png|Apple Bloom trying to hide while following Zecora. AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Apple Bloom follows Zecora. Zecora still digging S1E09.png Apple Bloom follows Zecora out of town S1E09.png Twilight and Pinkie's window silhouettes S1E09.png|"I heard that Zecora eats hay." "Pinkie, I'' eat hay. ''You eat hay!" Pinkie Pie "the evil way she eats hay" S1E09.png|"Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay." Applejack notices Apple Bloom is gone S1S09.png Rarity "she went outside!" S1E09.png Twilight instructing Spike to stay behind S1E09.png|"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." Spike salutes to Twilight S1E09.png|"Will do!" Zecora entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom following Zecora into the Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom enters the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom trying to be brave S1E09.png Apple Bloom waking by the poison joke S1E09.png|Strange blue flowers... Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Applejack cries Apple Bloom's name, alerting Zecora. Apple Bloom hears Applejack call her S1E09.png Applejack and friends looking at Apple Bloom S1E09.png Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png|"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|"You keep your creepy mumbo jumbo to yourself you hear?!" Main six among poison joke S1E09.png|Those leaves of blue ARE a joke! Twilight "oh, brother" S1E09.png Zecora fades into the Everfree mist S1E09.png|"Beware...! Beware...!" Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png|Apple Bloom is not amused (again), instead she is angry. Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Pinkie singing her Evil Enchantress song again S1E09.png Twilight frustrated by her friends' paranoia S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|Applejack is not the slightest amused. Rainbow Dash flying through the poison joke S1E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, don't do that. No really, it feels like you're touching my brain, it's not a fun feeling Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|Twilight is highly confident she is right. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie worried S1E09.png Rainbow Dash mocking Twilight S1E09.png Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|She has proof to back herself up. Twilight thinks about Applejacks words S1E09.png|Hey, where did everypony go? Uneasy Twilight trying to fall asleep S1E09.png|Twilight can't sleep. Pinkie singing in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Dash in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Applejack in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png|She has a nightmare in which her friends warn her about Zecora and Zecora cackles evilly. Twilight buries face in pillow S1E09.png|Twilight tossing and turning. Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png|Daybreak. Twilight waking up S1E09.png|Good morning, Twilight. Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png|Waking up with bed mane. Twilight sees horn S1E09.png|Is there something wrong with my horn?! C-C-Cursed?! Twilight looking for a cure S1E09.png|Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine. Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|An allergy? Spike says it's a curse S1E09.png|A curse! Twilight wants "something that points to something real" S1E09.png Spike showing Twilight a book S1E09.png Twilight looking at Supernaturals front cover S1E09.png Spike "what if you're wrong, Twilight?" S1E09.png|"What if you're wrong, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png|"Phtha phurspt!" Spike confused "a purse?" S1E09.png|"A purse?" Pinkie spitting as she tries to talk S1E09.png Spike rained on by Pinkie's spit S1E09.png Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png|"Hey, say it, don't spray it Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png|*muffled* "Ow!" Rainbow Dash smashing through door S1E09.png|Look out, Rainbow Crash attack. Rainbow Dash cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png|Watch out for ICBRDs (InterContinental Ballistic Rainbow Dash). Rainbow Dash gets ladder stuck on her leg S1E09.png|No coordination at all. Rarity Harity S1E09.png|That is one hairy Rarity. Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png|''Cousin It's'' cousin? Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png|"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png|Miniaturized! Twilight and Spike shocked by AJ's size S1E09.png|Why are you so surprised? I mean, it is called My Little Pony. Apple Teeny emphatically jumps S1E09.png|"It's a curse, I tells ya!" Twilight saying there's not a thing wrong with Fluttershy S1E09.png|Ooh my. Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png|Can you believe what has happened to me? Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png|Hmm. Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png|Well... Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png|I can't say it. Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png|''I refuse to tell you.'' Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png|Come on Fluttershy, spit it out! Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png|Ooh alright! Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png|There's nothing wrong with Fluttershy. Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png|So is there something wrong with you? Fluttershy Eyes Closed S1E09.png Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl!" Apple Teeny questioning silent Fluttershy S1E09.png|"What's the matter with you?" Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png|It's my voice okay! Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|"I don't want to talk about it." Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png|"Hahahaha!" Spike This is hilarious S1E9.png|"This is hilarious!" Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png|"Look at all of you! We got..." Spike dubs Rarity "Hairity" S1E09.png|"Hairity..." Spike dubs Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Crash" S1E09.png|"...Rainbow Crash..." Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png|''...Spitty Pie...'' Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|"...Apple Teeny..." Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png|"...Flutterguy, and --" Spike thinking of nickname for Twilight S1E09.png|"...Uh..." Spike shrugging S1E09.png|"I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Spike thinks Twilight's floppy horn is funny S1E09.png|Spike at a loss for words. Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help, Dash? Rainbow Dash proposes going to Zecora's house to look for a cure S1E09.png|"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png|"It's not a curse!" Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png|"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Twilight not a hex S1E09.png|"It's not a hex either!" Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|The "cursed" ponies having an argument. Apple Bloom wants to fix the situation S1E09.png|"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." Applejack spots Apple Bloom walking away S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, going to make things right. Applejack becomes suspicious of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Apple Teeny hitches a ride S1E09.png|Hitching a ride. Apple Bloom leaving the library S1E09.png Rainbow Dash suggests confronting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie is on board with the plan S1E09.png Rarity "and I as well" S1E09.png Fluttershy "seems awfully dangerous" S1E09.png Spike laughing at Flutterguy S1E09.png Main 5 notice Applejack is gone S1E09.png Hairity and Spitty Pie S1E9.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png|Or stepped on her? Hoof Check S1E09.png|We didn't step on her, did we? Twilight Shock S1E09.png|Oh no! Twilight flank S01E09.png|We didn't sit on her, did we!? Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png|Did we sit on her? Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png|How am I supposed to fly now? Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png|Maybe she's in Hairity's hair? Twilight "we better go find them" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png|Let go, Pinkie. Rainbow Dash Upside Down S1E09.png|"A little help here?" Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy help Rainbow up S1E09.png Rainbow Crash S1E09.png|You missed the door... Flutterguy Aren't you coming Spike S1E9.png|Well, aren't you coming, Spike? Spike smiling with open book S1E9.png Spike look for a cure S1E9.png|"Nope. Uh... gotta stay here and look for a cure." Spike Twilight Flopple S1E9.png|"Twilight Flopple!" Ooh, Spike, you little sneak! (giggle) Into the forest Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Running into the forest. Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|I gotta make this right. Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png|Wait.. Close up of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|A close up of Apple Bloom. Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png|Turn around right this instant. Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png|Meh! Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png|Apple Bloom seems to like this! Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png|"You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png|Tiny Ponies, they should make toys like this! AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png|Apple Teeny is really just a toy now. AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png|It looks like Apple Bloom is now the elder sister of AJ. Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom S1E09.png Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Sorry Applejack. Apple_Bloom_walking_off_S1E09.png|Buh-bye! AppleTiny Get Back Here S1E09.png|"I'm gonna tell Big McIntosh on you!" Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png|You didn't just... Applejack stuck in a tree branch S1E09.png|...Leave me here all alone! Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png|"Aw, pony feathers!" Twilight and friends race into the forest S1E09.png Rarity In Forest S01E09.png|How can Rarity see where she's going? Rarity trips and lands in the dirt S1E09.png|...I guess she can't. Rainbow flying upside-down through the forest S1E09.png Rainbow lands in the brambles S1E09.png Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth S1E09.png|Well, it's about time! Applejack Getting Bridle S01E09.png Applejack shoves bridle onto Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png|Hi-ho, Rainbow Dash, away! Applejack kicking Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|YEE-HAW! Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S1E09.png|Who's to say I can't do anything big while I'm shrunk? Twilight and friends reach Zecora's hut S1E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See this Rarity. Twilight and friends look inside Zecora's hut S1E09.png|Worried what they might see. Decorations in Zecora's house S1E09.png|Strange decorations. Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png|Zecora walking into her hut. Twilight and friends hiding from Zecora S1E09.png Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png|Pouring something into the pot. Twilight and friends look at Zecora's brew S1E09.png|A suspicious brew bubbling. Zecora chanting S1E09.png|Chanting words. Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png|"Sthe sthowe thma thog!" Twilight "doesn't sound anything like your song" S1E09.png|She stole your song? Pinkie, it doesn't sound anything like your song. Pinkie pleading at Fluttershy's hooves S1E09.png Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Flutterguy S1E9.png|Fluttershy clearly not enjoying it. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances. Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png|Then what will she do? Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png|She'll mix up an evil brew. Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png|And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|So... Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Watch out! Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png|Twilight realizes it might be a curse. Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png|Or... maybe she's just making soup. Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png|Tasting it. The Stew is ready S1E09.png|Yumm. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png|"The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png|Or maybe she's making Apple Bloom soup! Saving Apple Bloom / Zecora Revealed Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! Rainbow Dash flying downward upside-down S1E09.png Applejack and Rainbow flying toward Zecora's hut S1E09.png Applejack and Rainbow storm the hut S1E09.png Zecora cringe S01E09.png|Ouch. Applejack and Rainbow flying wildly in the hut S1E09.png Zecora shouting in foreign language S1E09.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy burst into the hut S1E09.png Tiny Applejack brandishing a lasso S1E09.png Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Now hold still! Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png|Because this is really going to help! Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png|Yow! Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash has done it this time. Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png|My goodness! Close up of Zecora S1E09.png|"No! You know not what you do!" Zecora's brew spilling S1E09.png|What a waste of perfectly good... whatever that was. Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Twilight "the evidence is overwhelming!" S1E09.png Flutterguy "you made me sound ridiculous" S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png|You made it so that I couldn't talk. Twilight "you ruined my horn" S1E09.png Zecora is Angry S1E09.png|Hey! Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png|"How dare you!" Zecora's ruined home S1E09.png|"You destroy my home, destroy my work..." Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|"...then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?!" Main 5 stand up to Zecora S1E09.png Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png|"It is unwise to venture down this road." Zecora's exploding anger S1E09.png|"Your actions will make my anger explode!" Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|Twilight and Zecora butting heads. Apple Bloom enters Zecora's hut S1E09.png Apple Bloom in shock S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png|"Apple Bloom! You're okay!" Apple Bloom "why wouldn't I be?" S1E09.png|"Why wouldn't I be?" Twilight 'Zecora is an evil enchantress' S01E09.png|Don't you dare touch a single apple on her head. Zecora grinning S1E09.png|Awkward smile. Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png|Smiling nervously at Apple Bloom. Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png|..Before breaking into laughter. Apple Bloom cute grin S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png|"This isn't a curse." Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom tells about Zecora's warning S1E09.png Zecora "its results are like a joke" S1E09.png|"That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke." Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png|"What in the hay does that mean?" Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Mane 6 standing in the poison joke S1E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Rainbow Dash "what about the cauldron?" S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png|You see over there? Zecora's 'hello' and 'welcome' masks S1E09.png Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png|Apple Bloom here was just collecting stuff for me. Twilight asks about Zecora's brew S1E09.png Apple Bloom explains the herbal brew S1E09.png Twilight looking at Zecora's book S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in Apple Bloom's hoof S1E09.png Twilight "couldn't find anything" S1E09.png Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png|See this book here. Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png|Twilight feels guilty. Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png|Read this page. Twilight so sorry S1E09.png|Actually I do have this book... Twilight Regret S1E09.png|..But I didn't bother to read it. Zecora Laughs S1E09.png|Zecora laughing. Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Pinkie and Rainbow S1E09.png Apple Bloom cute laugh S1E09.png Apple Bloom "whenever Zecora comes to town" S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png|Glad that she'll whip up another one. Curing the Poison Joke Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Mr. Greenhooves appears in this shot on the top pulling a cart of hay. Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy, Lily Valley, and Rose Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy is terrified. Rose horror S01E09.png|Why are they so scared? Rose S01E09.png|...and horrified? Lily The Horror S01E09.png|Wow, she freaks out fast Lily horror1 S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily horror2 S01E09.png|The Horror!!! Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Rose runs into a home S1E09.png|Rose runs away from Zecora. Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png|Run ponies, run. Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Rarity normal again S01E09.png Pinkie Pie leaping into the bath S1E09.png|Pinkie flop. Pinkie Pie jumping into the bath S1E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png|All is right with the world. Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png|Smiling like new found friends. Rainbow joins her friends in the bath S1E09.png Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png|This is absolutely lovely. Zecora happy to share the bath recipe S1E09.png Apple Bloom looking for Applejack S1E09.png Main 5 looking for Applejack S1E09.png|The ponies search frantically for Applejack. Applejack Bucket Cured S1E09.png|Guess who's the big sister again! Rarity happy S01E09.png Rainbow Dash aggravated S1E09.png|Why do I have to put up with this? Pinkie Pie explains how horrible it was not being able to talk S1E09.png|Pinkie more than glad to be able to talk again. Fluttershy and Twilight in the bath S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie stares into your soul... pl:Końska plotka/Galeria